


Eien no Hikari

by flamingxusagi



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, also need a way to get back into writing, i guess it's a self insert??, its my comfort writing shush, other characters mentioned are the other masters, they're my own b-team okay, without it all being sad and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingxusagi/pseuds/flamingxusagi
Summary: The Life of One: Velvet within Chaldea and her multiple lovers! What will ensue? Lots of Fluff and Comforting!
Relationships: Brynhildr/Sigurd/Original Female Character, Edmond Dantes/Original Female Character, Himiko/Original Female Character, Karna/Original Female Character, Leonardo da Vinci/Original Female Character, Minamoto no Raikou | Berserker/Original Female Character(s), Murasaki Shikibu/Original Female Character, Napoleon Bonaparte/original female character, Tamamo no Mae/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Good Day Everyone??

"You've got to be cheating!" A rowdy male voice yelled. That must be Napoleon. What was he doing in my room at this time? 

"I did not, you just don't have the ability to play the game right." A much calmer voice responded to his loudness. Karna too?

"You both need to be quiet, she's still asleep." A soft female voice told them off harshly as quietly as possible. Bryn, your voice is much too quiet to be scolding those two. I felt shuffling all around me on my bed. I tried to move but found that I couldn't. Within my mind, a rough yet familiar voice told me to wake up as he knew I was halfway between asleep and waking up. How does Avenger _always_ know that. Just let me sleep more. He then told me that it was not an option as I was squished between multiple bodies. 'Wait what?!' I thought and immediately opened my eyes. Lo and behold, he was right. On my sides were Raikou and Shikibu, cuddling me gently. Tamamo was on top of me as one of the new servants, Himiko, found comfort on my legs. I could just barely see Napoleon and Karna playing cards on the floor with Sigurd as Bryn kept a close eye on them. Dantes was leaning against the wall, looking cool as usual and Da Vinci was by the doorway, smiling. I sighed internally and spoke up, "Girls...please get off me...." At this they decided to snuggle up closer and tighter to me. No! I can't die here now!

"Alright, that's enough of that~" Da Vinci called out to the girls on my bed. They pouted and let go of me, letting me breathe. Oh thank goodness! I sat up as they all stood around my bed, all of them had a look in their eyes that I was too familiar with. I sighed, "Did I have some sort of nightmare last night?" 

Raikou sat down on my bedside and took one of my hands into her own, looking at me sadly, "Yes you did. I believe you were with Shikibu last night, you both were so comfortable and it must have gotten out of control." 

"Yes, it was one of the bad ones, master so I had to call everyone over." Shikibu added.

I could only laugh at how cute and sweet that was. Honestly, they don't need to all be here but they're always like this when I have nightmares or bad episodes. I then smiled at my Berserker mother and then to everyone else. "Thank you, everyone." They all smiled at me, glad that I was okay. "Now, Raikou, Tamamo you should prepare breakfast along with Asta and Noelle's EMIYA and Tamamo Cat." Both servants nodded and kissed both my cheeks as they waved goodbye for now along with a promise of the best breakfast made for me ever. Those two are so adorable. I then looked to who was left. But as I did, Shikibu was already doing my up my long black hair, Himiko was looking through my wardrobe to see what I should wear that was not the standard uniform of Chaldea but couldn't find any. Dantes smiled to himself as he left with Da Vinci to command, where they'll be checking for anything out of place within history as usual. Napoleon and Karna went back to playing cards as Sigurd and Brynhildr sat on my bedside, talking with me.

"Oh can we put some music on?" I asked. I was in the mood for some of that Nijigasaki School Idol album I had in my music player in my room. As if he read my mind, Karna walked over to it and played the first song, TOKIMEKI Runners. "I believe this is what you want, yes?" He asked for confirmation. I nodded with a smile. Shikibu was humming along to it as she finally straightened my hair and did it in a double ponytail. The author kissed my forehead and clapped her hands together, "There we go, cute as always, my love." I blushed at her nickname for me. I'm never used to that kind of thing. She then left to go to the library to make sure everything was in order. Napoleon followed suit, but not before kissing my forehead and winking at me as he said, "I'll see you later at the training grounds, mon cherie." 

Himiko smiled at me as she somehow found me clothes that was not the standard uniform or a mystic code. She laid them out at the foot of my bed, "We have this cute white blouse and navy blue skirt I found!" I hop out of bed as Karna cleans up the cards. Both Sigurd and Brynhildr decided to hug me tightly and give me a quick peck on the lips. I blushed once again. "Ahhh isn't she just adorable when she blushes, dear?" Bryn asked her husband.

"Indeed, it's a lovely sight to behold." Sigurd added. Shut it you two! It is not! Himiko giggled motioning for me to go over to her, "I think these are clothes you brought with you when you moved here. They're adorable. Now get dressed, we'll be in the cafeteria waiting for you!" The Ruler servant hugged me tightly and gave me a kiss as she went off along with the Scandinavian duo. They're all so...lovely. I sighed happily. I took the blouse into my hands. Wait. "Karna, aren't you going to wait outside?"

He tilted his head. Oh this wasn't good. 

"Why would I? I have seen you naked plenty of times." I went red all over. Who says that?! I smack him with my free hand and pushed him out. "You don't just say that so casually, Karna!!"

"....Oh. I'll wait here for you as your escort." The Lancer stated as I closed my door. 

I took a deep breath and then a smile as I changed. I think HImiko forgot to pick out my thigh highs and shoes, but I can do that myself. They're all so weird. But I love them all. They're my adorable lovers after all. 

It's going to be a good day! I turned everything off within my room and held Karna's hand as we walked to the cafeteria. Definitely a good day!~

" _That's right, over and over_  
 _We'll overcome this moment that lies right before our eyes_  
 _Over and over_  
 _Let's turn these tears into hope_  
 _Advance forward through our rainbow-colored days_  
 _Shine forever._ "  
~ Everlasting Shine ~


	2. Gathering Materials!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Servants and Masters in this chapter are as follows:  
> Velvet - Raikou - Shikibu  
> Asta - Arjuna  
> Kyouka Jirou - Penthesilea
> 
> Region: The Hot Temperatures of Babylonia

I walked ahead of the pack with a small skip in my step looking for nearby Uridimmu and Ugallu that we could gather materials from. Shikibu needed some of those Primordial Lanugos whilst Noelle's Ishtar...Didn't actually need any but asked for pictures of the area. As I hummed, someone called out and I turned around. "How about a small break dear, we have been walking around here for a bit." Raikou suggested to me. I looked to Shikibu trying to catch her breath in the heat as Asta started doing his famed one-handed push-ups, counting them as he went on as Jirou started writing in her lyric book, scratching out words she wasn't happy with. I nodded, "Oh sure. That would be a good idea."

I searched around for a clearing and found one. We all walked over there and sat down on the logs that were conveniently placed for us to sit on. The sun was still high and the forest was quite thick. Asta, Jirou and I took a sip of our canteen and felt refreshed but it seemed we would need to rest a little more, as I just noticed my feet started to hurt me. Arjuna had popped next to Asta, towering over him, "Master it seems the beasts we are looking for are nearby. We should move out once we are able to." The Archer reported. 

Asta replied, "Alright! Looks like this won't be too long then! And Arjuna, just call me by Asta. I keep telling you this, we're comrades now."

"Apologies, Asta. It's hard to grow out of such a habit.." Arjuna drifted. Asta brought his fist out with is wide smile, "It's alright! You're improving yourself, which is good!" The archer just looked at his raised fist and awkwardly bumped his own against the smaller boy's one. They're cute honestly. I turn to Kyouka and Penthesilea. It looked like the Berserker was trying to fix the girl's confidence a little as Penthesilea was looking through her lyric book, Kyouka blushing as she did so. The Amazoness Queen then handed it back to her with a tender smile, "They are quite good lyrics, Master. I'm sure they'll come out wonderful with the music you plan on adding to them."

"Y-yeah... I-it's not much though..." Kyouka responded coyly, twirling her earphone jack earlobes. She told me about that, saying her parents had tried to do a transmutation of some sort and she was nearby and got caught in it and now she has earphone jacks as a part of her. Don't get me wrong, she's plenty strong with it though! Penthesilea then hardened her look and placed both her hands on Kyouka's shoulders, "Listen to me, Kyouka. You're a good musician. You know what you are doing when it comes to music. It's a wonder why I'm your servant and not Mozart or Salieri." The Berserker looked into her master's eyes hard and added, "You have amazing talent. You, my master, can do amazing things or else I wouldn't think you a part of my Amazon tribe and I believe you are strong in more ways than one."

Kyouka looked at her servant, bewildered she was hearing these things once again. She always had trouble with her self confidence and I'm glad someone like Penthesilea was her servant. "T-thanks...I guess..."

"That's better." The Amazon Queen gave her master a small smile.

"You guys are so cute, honestly." I blurted out. Asta, Kyouka and their servants looked over to me with a small smile. They were though! 

"Ara, my dear, Shikibu has fallen asleep on your leg." Raikou called out. She was sitting next to me after all as was Shikibu and lo and behold, I look down next to my leg and there she was. She was beautiful honestly. I ran a hand through her hair, she never liked getting her clothes dirty but here she is now, peacefully asleep. I would really hate to wake her up. "We should give her a few minutes." I said, tenderly smiling at her. Raikou slid her hand into mine and kissed the back of it, which made me blush heavily. Ugh she had to be sweet now?! 

"Of course my darling." She added after kissing my hand. My dear Berserker kept her hand intertwined with mine for a few more minutes before my cute author of a caster woke up. She yawned and then pushed her glasses up, "A-apologies for holding everyone up. I sometimes forget that being out like this tires me out..." She apologised. I told her it was okay and gave her a quick peck on the lips. I stood up and directed everyone to the part of the forest Arjuna came from earlier. "Let's go and get out materials!" 

* * *

We had made it to the area and started clearing it out. It just kinda sucked for me a little that I can only fight with limited magical energy. There was Asta bringing out swords out of a book easily slicing everything up as Arjuna took everything out with his bow, constantly moving quicker than the eye can see as his master could sense every single beast that was charging at him. They had natural teamwork and that was scary. Kyouka and Penthesilea had good chemistry too. Her Berserker would charge forward, up close and personal whilst the master would provide soundwaves from the speakers that were attached to her ankles to disorient anything that would try and surprise her servant. And here I was providing support only to Raikou and Shikibu where I would only call out to my Berserker and Caster to watch out. 

Before I knew it, one had come from behind me and pounced me. I guess this was the price for being useless right? I could only sigh internally at my weakness. I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst. It didn't come at all. I opened my eyes slowly to see Doujigiri Yatsutsuna and little black energy beams pierce through the Ugallu. I could hear lightning strike. I heard words being casted faster than I could ever hope to hear. Was that Arjuna and Penthesilea moving back a little? Wait what was....? Why was everything a little blurry....?

Kyouka and Asta looked down at me worriedly. I'm not injured, am I? 

* * *

As the other four cleared off with Velvet in tow, the amount of Ugallu and Uridimmu had increased by the minute. The ground shook as lightning was struck all around Raikou and around Shikibu was a string of words unreadable to anyone but herself. Rage. The sun was setting. Laughter. Darkness filled the vision. Growls and whimpering.

"You shall all be eliminated...."

"You have hurt my heart more than you can ever imagine...."

One. Two. Three. Lightning covered the area as eyes of unknown beasts had come to play. Everything had been turned to ash.

* * *

I realised that the Ugallu had actually sunk it's claws in me which sort of sucks but we did manage to get enough for Shikibu! However, Ishtar was more than a little sad at us not getting a picture. Apparently Raikou and Shikibu got scary when they saw me injured badly. I'm not sure honestly, I was a bit woozy when that happened. Apparently after the lightning stopped, Penthesilea was planning on going to fetch them, only for them to appear with quite the sadistic smiles. According to Arjuna and Asta, they had never felt such dread before. Kyouka and Penthesilea was a little shaken up after that. Well, I'm back at Chaldea having dinner with my cute servants now. They seem to be a little frantic over me but I assured them that I was fine, Raikou and Shikibu dealt with it after all!

"Don't worry master, I'll _always_ keep you safe...."

"Anything that harms you will die by _my_ words...."

"Huh? What? I know that you two would. You always will right?"


End file.
